demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Superhothepsion/Test yourselves demigods
If you want to say you are strong at magic do this Phase 1: Primary Preparation Step 1: determine the basic principle and nature of your world to build around. This is its foundation Step 2: Build your world around that principle. How it will function generally. How lucid or solid will the world be, etcetera. As well as a general structure of its landscapes and so on Step 3: Determine the nature of your unborn Kin Spirit or familiar/elemental. Its basic nature should match that of the world you are creating for better integration. The rest is up to you, and how you raise it/him/her Step 4: Gather the ingredients needed to create your kin spirit and prepare to create it. Phase 2: Raising your Kin Spirit Step 1: Create your Kin Spirit as required for your world. Step 2: Maintain and take care of that spirit. Treat it like a loved child and let it know its purpose, as well that you will still care for it after it is completed Step 3: Teach it its lore Step 4: Develop a rapport with your Kin Spirit and be able to communicate with it telepathicly Step 5: Become in tune with one another. Steps four and five should come naturally as you raise the Kin Spirit. Phase 3: Refining your world Step 1: Create a more specific outline of the world. Here, one could get a sketchbook and draw out how various landscapes will look, write down the properties of various elements, plants and so on. Draw or write down basic parameters of your world such as how large it is, how much will be sea or land, how large the ecosystems will be and so on. But be general enough so that it leaves a since of wonder, and so that mana can be displaced more naturally. Be sure to do this WITHOUT creating various wildlife in the world. Step 2: In a place you chose, create a geographical area in your world where a counterpart of your kin spirit exists. This means that if your Kin Spirit was born as a tree, then an exact duplicate of said tree should exist in your world. Here it is best that you start with the seed and duplicate the seed, creating a link between the physical seed, and the astral one you created in the world. While growing it in the physical world, also grow it in the astral realm. This way, the two trees are one and the same and will naturally be linked together. This link will be invaluable later. Phase 4: Refining the focus site Step 1: Experience your Focus Site. The focus site is your sacred spaces, in your world and the one you inhabit. You are to astral project to you Focus Site and simply walk around or sit there. Experience it, what does it smell like, its temperature, what does the ground feel like, is it warm or cool, wet or dry, bare or covered in grass. Drink water if it is present in your Focus Site, is it clear, does it taste good, refreshing? Listen to it, what are the sounds of the place, wind on the leaves, fruit or nuts dropping to the ground and so on. Take in the surroundings, become familiar with this place through every sense you have. This will solidify it through your attention to it and will strengthen your link to this place, making it easier to recall for later steps regarding transportation there. Take note of the technique you used to bring your consciousness here. Make sure it is a method that makes you feel you could walk into that world once the link is established. Make a point to feel out the worlds mana as well as the mana of your home world. Step 2: Summon your Kin Spirit to your Focus Site. Get it acquainted with this place as you have. Make sure it?s the kind of place it could be comfortable in for a while and teach it what work will be done here. Step 3: Repeat steps 1 though 2 several times over a period you deem necessary. You should be able to bring yourself to this place very easily, almost without the need to meditate. Practice this until your focus site is as natural to you as ones back yard or other physical surroundings. You don?t have to visualize a street to walk on it, you shouldn?t need to do that here after a time either. Phase 5: Final Preparations Step 1: Preparing the Focus Sites. Send your Kin Spirit to your worlds Focus Site and have it prepare to use a grounding technique. You will do the same in the focus site in your current realm. Both must send your roots deep under ground. Do this to get mana of the two worlds circulating around and throughout your Sacred Spaces. Once complete, make a note of the worlds mana, make any and all notes you can about it. You should now be familiar with your inhabited worlds mana, and your created worlds mana. Step 2: Preparing the Portal. Set up a portal near your Kin Spirits body in your Focus Site and place the corresponding portal in the same spot in the Site in the other world. Hold the portal open and the two of you practice channeling mana from your respective worlds into the other. This portal, and circulation of mana will become another link to the two worlds, as well as integrating links together and making them stronger. Once done, make a note of any and all links between the two worlds as you can and write it down. Step 3: Inspecting the focus sites. Meditate in the physical Focus Site for a while. Make a note of its mana, feel it out. Make sure there is a faor amount of mana flow in this place, you will need it later. Keep the area cleansed, sealed, warded, whatever you deem necessary to keep it safe and ?clean?. Most important is that you have a good feel of this worlds mana. When done, astral project to your new world. Greet your Kin Spirit or bring it with you if it resides with you normally and do the same in your realms Focus Site. Make especially certain that this place is cleansed and protected, you don?t want harm to come to your Kin Spirit while you are both working, or you when you physically arrive. Step 4: Inspecting the portal. Open or unlock the portal and inspect it. Make sure it is stable. Sit down in your focus site and instruct your Kin Spirit do the same in your new realm. Channel mana from either side one at a time first. Communicate with your Kin Spirit and see if mana is getting through to the other side into your world. If yes, then via telepathy, let your Kin Spirit feel how much mana you sent through then instruct it to send you a message of how much it received or noticed on its end, if no, then fiddle with the portal or method you manipulating energy you are using till your kin spirit can sense the oncoming mana. Then repeat the process with your Kin Spirit as the original sender. This will give you a general idea of how much mana is getting through to each side and if you need to adjust how much mana each sends or not. Make a note of this. When this is done prepare to send mana through the portal simultaneously from both sites for a small amount of time. Then stop and make a note as before. Rest up, then try casting simultaneous mana transference again (I could have probably come up with a shorter name or just made up a short name for it for memories sake as I usually do but don?t want to be confusing if I?m not already) for a much longer time, make sure not to over exert each other, if one of you are tired then rest and take a note of each of your limits. Final Phase The final preparations have been made. Now all there is to do is to repeat steps one through four of phase 5 until the realm is dense enough for you and the portal strong enough to transport you. make all necessary precautions and then more just in case, it never hurts to be cautious. Good luck fellow mages. Category:Blog posts